American Honey
by vrukalakos
Summary: Lana Baker has returned to Vegas-to the CSI life. Ties to Nick Stokes and prior love interest to Greg, is it possible a certain trace tech is the one that catches her eye and she, his heart? hints MorganxGreg, HodgesxOC. NOT song fic Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI (though I do have a few seasons). This is purely based on entertainment purposes, I am not getting paid (oh how I wish though). This will be a David Hodges story…just wanted to introduce my character Lana Baker, which I do own her! **

**Please tell me what you think. I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to add. **

-CSI—Nick—Greg—Sara—Hodges-

A quiet day, well as quiet a day could be in Sin City, the city that never slept and where crime didn't either as it turned out if you were to ask the night shift crew. Grave shift has an hour or so before starting-most but not all of its workers already there organizing their kits and making sure everything else is ready.

The smooth and almost always cheerful D.B. Russell slinks through the twisting maze of the lab's hallways, spotting Nick as he passes the locker rooms. "We have a new person coming in today. I would appreciate you keeping an eye out for them."

"Not a problem Russell," the dark haired Texan answers; his eyes locked on the door as he passed before turning back to the open locker in front of him. "So much for a quiet night."

"Hey Nick," the upbeat cheery voice of Greg Sanders floats into the locker room as he heads for his own locker. "What do you mean?"

"Russell just said we're getting a newbie tonight."

Groaning in agreement to Nick, '_a new person meant wasting most of the shift teaching them how to do the job properly_.' "Tonight is going to be one of the longest nights ever."

"Don't have to tell me that twice. Let's just hope Sara is in a good mood tonight. Wouldn't want to chase the poor soul away before they have the chance to enjoy Vegas." Nick's grin is infectious and both men burst into laughter at the thought of a pissed off Sara and the new person running away with their tail tucked between their legs in fear.

-CSI—Nick—Greg—Sara—Hodges—CSI—Nick—Greg—Sara—Hodges—CSI—Nick—Greg—Sara—Hodges

Clacking of heels against the marble flooring echo alerting all to the approach of a woman; though this evening not of the normal CSI women who currently work there. Instead, the clicking of heels alert to the newcomer-a woman in her thirties (though looks amazing for her age as they all do), a deep, rich mahogany red hair pulled up in a ponytail swaying with each step and her beautiful sapphire blue eyes hiding the intelligence within.

Waving to the woman at the reception, she slips in through the doors and heads up to the lab, a place she had once called home a long time ago. Back before Langston, back before Warrick left them. _'Warrick._' A pang aches deep from within at the loss of her friend, her brother in a sense as she had no siblings of her own_. 'Died because he would never stop seeking the truth.'_

As the cool elevator doors slide open, a smile graces her features despite it all. _'Feels like home.'_ Stepping away, she navigates expertly through the halls thankful that the night shift is still gathering their things together. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

A quick glance over her shoulder spots a younger blonde watching her curiously. "Hi. I'm the new CSI." Realizing she doesn't know her name, "Names Lana. Lana Baker."

An embarrassed smile flickers across her face, "Oh. I'm sorry. Russell didn't mention to me that we were getting a new CSI. My name is Morgan. Come on, I'll show you around."

"I-" Deciding it wouldn't be bad to get to know her, a nod accepts her invitation. "Sure. Thanks."

Chatting as only girls can, Morgan asks about her job in New York and Lana asks about the new things going on in Vegas, and that Morgan is Ecklie's daughter. Laughing at joke, the girls make their way to the locker room just as Nick and Greg are coming out. Gesturing to the two boys, "I would like to introduce you to-"

"Lana?" A bark of laughter escapes Nick as he runs over and sweeps the woman up in a bear-sized hug, planting a kiss to her cheek. "What the devil are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be off in New York keeping the bad guys at bay? Wait don't tell me- you're the new CSI we're supposed to be getting."

"The one and only," a warm smile spreads at his greeting. Only Nick would quite literally try to sweep her off her feet.

Morgan's eyes turn to a quiet Greg who is watching the reunion of the two, "I take it her and Nick know each other?"

Greg nods lightly before turning to look at Morgan, "Yea. Lana used to work here, a long time ago. But her and Nick, they actually knew each other before CSI. They knew each other back when they were kids-he was like her older brother."

"Oh wow." Morgan returns to watching the pair before casting Greg another sideways glance. "Hey you ok?"

Offering a shrug and his charming smile, he blows of her question like it is nothing. "Yea, I'll be fine." But to be honest, it wasn't nothing. Before she left, they were starting, well dancing around each other like Sara and Grissom did way back when but she had gotten hurt, shuddering as he remembers her accident, his eyes catch the reminder that tainted her skin, and then she had left and he did nothing to stop her.

Nick's deep voice echoes in his ears as he is brought back to the present, "Hey, Lana's back!"

Various heads in the vicinity quirk up and look towards the group, but only a handful actually get up and make their way towards them: naturally Sara, Archie, Henry, Jacqui and even Hodges come with various sentiments and questions, surrounding them as Russell emerges from his office looking at the welcoming crowd.

"Seems like you did good Russell," Finn's voice cuts in as she approaches her boss watching the group as well.

"Seems like you're right Jules."

**Please review. Let me know what you think! This is my first CSI story and I am trying (and hoping) to get the characters down as accurate as possible. Thanks! **

**Oh, and feel free to pm me with questions/comments or even something you may want to see in the future. I try to keep my readers involved with my stories. Thanks! **

**-V. **


	2. No rest for the wicked

No rest for the wicked or so they say and the CSI's are off to work-a suicide, double homicide, and an unknown body pulling them to various parts of the city, naturally leaving the lab techs at home to 'play.' The normally quiet and 'loner' Henry Andrews is in the break room with the friendly techs Archie and Jacqui, talking over a 'snack' break. "I say two months before Greg asks her out. You know back before she left the two of them were hitting it off. I doubt just because a few years have passed have cooled down the attraction."

"Or her hotness! Did you see her?! She looks absolutely stunning, still. What is it with the women in the CSI field but they keep getting more gorgeous as they age. I mean look at Catherine." Archie offers both jokingly and yet completely serious. Catherine was definitely the epitome of aging not only gracefully but beautifully.

"Henry has a point but I don't think Greg will get the guts that soon. I say four months, five tops. Let him get use to her being back and give her time to get under his skin." Jacqui answer back, polishing off a spoon full of ice cream.

'_Do they have nothing better to do then to bet on the love lives of Greg and Lana? Absolutely ridiculous!_' Rolling his eyes to himself at the trio who are sitting around the break room table as samples are running (or in Archie's case having no video to sort) Hodges takes a drink from the black coffee made from Greg's forbidden stash. "Please," he scoffs catching their attention. "Greg has been following Morgan around like a lost pathetic puppy for the past how many months? As if Lana's return will deter him from the blonde, secondly you are forgetting one huge piece to that disturbing love triangle."

Archie raises his eyebrow in interest and shock at Hodges. When had he ever shown an interest in the gossip passed between them before? He couldn't think of a time…well, not about relationships and things of that nature-the miniature killer was a whole different story. "Yea, and what would that be oh wise genius?"

"Archie, archie, archie. Have you forgotten about Nick? They are pretty much brother and sister and there is no way big brother is going to let that idiot play with her heart again. He'd shoot him first."

Henry turns away from Hodges, ignoring the older man with a bit of disdain. As if Hodges should be making any comments about that after what happened between him and Wendy. "Oh yes, because we should listen to the man who has no romantic story of his own. Nick won't get in the way."

"Whatever you say Henry, just remember Nick probably won't let you near her either." Smirking, he slips back out of the break room, smug at having hopefully gotten under the young techs skin.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Oh Elle, when have you known me to joke."

"I can think of several occasions. But really Nick, why do I have to go dredge through the rotten garbage trench?"

The beaming man shrugs casually and gives her his charming, yet devilish grin. He had her right where he wanted her. "Consider it your welcome back to Vegas initiation."

The red haired beauty raises her eyebrow at the smile knowing exactly what he is trying to pull, after all she's known the man for too many years to count, and she is not falling for it. "More like break-in the newbie. You are only doing this because you don't want to and I'm lower ranking then you."

"Basically."

"I will get you Nick Stokes. That I promise you." Huffing, she looks down at the garbage and her inside at squirming nervously. She did not want to go down in that nest of nastiness.

"Oh and what could you do?"

Her own devilish grin appears, a sign that is never good for whoever it is directed at. "Call your mother?"

Nick eyes narrow, unamused at her jest knowing full well the likelihood of following through with that threat is extremely high. "A bit childish don't you think Lana?"

"Possibly. But it is effective!"

-NICK—Lana—Hodges—Nick—Lana—Hodges—Nick—Lana-Hodges

Hodges stared in confusion as Nick came in followed, or rather following the appearance of a horrid smell. "What is that stench?"

"The sweet smell of victory?" Lana's voice filters in, holding back her laugh as she smirks at Nick and gives Hodges one of her "I won" smirks before walking away from the two boys, Hodges staring after her.

"What-" brown eyes turn back in question before halting when the glare on the male CSI's look of loathing catches him off guard. "Nick,"

Nick's fierce gaze snaps to the older lab tech, not bothering to hide the growl from his voice. "Do not ask Hodges!"

His mouth closes shut almost instantaneously as Nick stalks off towards the shower leaving a wake of rotten smell too. How had she managed to weasel her way into getting Nick to reek of trash and staying clean? Whatever she did, he would have to learn. Maybe it would work on the other coworkers to actually do their jobs and not depend on him.

_**This is just a small filler to help transition to the next chapter which will show a bit more Lana and Hodges and of course 'big brother' Nick! Naturally, nothing is as easy as 'love at first sight', especially when it comes to Hodges! Hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**V. **_


End file.
